Bowser makes a BIG Mistake
by Tropius
Summary: Bowser attempts to create a new monster, unsurprisingly it seemingly results in the end of the world...


Bowser Makes a BIG Mistake: A New Foe

Chapter 1: Bowser's Secret Weapon.

It was a bright, sunny day. Mario and Peach were sat outside in the backyard of the castle, having a barbeque, along with Toadsworth, Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy and Birdo. Mario and Luigi had just defeated the evil Cackletta and restored peace to the Beanbean Kingdom. There was now very few wrong doers left to fight. Birdo had teamed up with them, Smithy had long ago been destroyed, Wart had been sent back to Nightmare World (the land he lived in that is parallel to the Koopa Kingdom, since Subcon is the parallel of the Mushroom Kingdom), Bowser was stewing in his half-rebuilt castle, and Cackletta was dead. There was nothing to worry about, so all there was to do now was to chill out until Bowser tried his next move…

Little did they know Bowser was preparing to make his move…

King Bowser Koopa stormed into his Castle, while the Goombas and Koopas were finishing one of the towers that had crumbled after the Bowletta incident. He was so angry at that moment that he squashed a Goomba, who ran squeaking into the Emergency Room.

"Why did my castle get blown up?" yelled Bowser, "I don't even REMEMBER doing anything wrong! Why should I have to suffer at Mario's hands? It's a good thing Bowletta and Mario didn't discover my ULTIMATE plan that's hidden in the basement!"

Morton, at that moment, ran up to his Dad and said: "What is this ultimate plan of yours? And wasn't you're Koopa Cruiser you're "ultimate" plan? And that crumbled after a few hits from Fawful's headgear too! And…"

Apart from a large scream, nothing more was heard from Morton as Bowser had just thrown him out the window…

Muttering about the Koopa Cruiser being his ultimate _weapon_ not plan, Bowser headed down to the basement, where Ludwig and Lemmy are watching over things. The secret staircase to this secret room was located behind the throne, so that he could make sure the Mario Bros never got into it. He pushed a button and watched as the throne slid sideways. The room he entered was circular, with computers lining the walls and a huge black cylinder in the middle of the room. Various Koopas, Shy guys and Goombas were walking back and forth, working like no other creatures could. They knew their motives were either "work hard, you fit in fine; hardly working gets you torched by the royal breath,"

Bowser stood on top of a staircase next to his two sons and watched the work, his mood lifting that no one had discovered it yet. He turned to his sons.

"Is it ready?" asked Bowser excitedly.

"Not yet King Dad," said Lemmy.

"Yeah, according to my calculations, after the final piece of Deoxyribonucleic Acid has been added to the cellular structure of this new organism, we will only need to wait a period of 720 hours" said Ludwig, very fast (so three lines of text really only takes him about 1 minute to say)

Bowser and Lemmy just stared at him.

"Son, that did NOT make any sense at all!" said Bowser, getting angry again.

"What he meant was that we are nearly done, we just have to a bit of the old cell merging and we just have to wait a month." said Morton with a missing tooth.

"How did you get back in so quickly?" said Lemmy in disbelief.

"I ran," said Morton, strangely not resorting to his usual method of talking.

Shaking his head, Bowser yelled "How is it going?"

"Shouldn't take long now," yelled a Goomba wearing thick glasses and a white wig.

"We should have it finished by the time we return to the Koopa Kingdom," said a Shy Guy.

"Excellent! The castle should be ready to fly tomorrow, keep up the work!" said Bowser, suddenly in a cheerful mood, and with that, he left for his bedroom.

Back at the garden, Peach said to Mario, "Don't you think Bowser might try to attack us again?"

"Again?" scoffed Mario, "he's too busy trying to keep the Koopa Kingdom from falling apart, he won't bother trying to attack us. Besides, I can beat him like that," Mario snapped his fingers together.

"I don't know Mario, I have a bad feeling about something that's going to happen, something very, very scary, it feels like Bowser has been holding back for a while now, notice how he hasn't tried to attack the Kingdom yet?" muttered Peach

"I expect he feels embarrassed by the entire Bowletta episode" said Mario, watching the sun set. Suddenly, his hand fell onto Peach's; they both looked at each other and turned away, embarrassed.

"Peach, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you," ventured Mario.

"Yes, what is it?" said Peach, she knew what it was, but she was playing hard-to-get.

"I've wanted to ask you since I met you, and now seems the perfect time to ask it. Peach, will you…" began Mario

"Yes…" said Peach

"Will you…" said Mario; he seemed to be having trouble getting the words out.

"Yes…" said Peach getting excited.

"Will you…marry me?" Mario exclaimed at last.

"Of course I will!" shrieked Peach, and they fell on each other, hugging and kissing and goodness knows whatever else.

A few weeks later, after Bowser had arrived back at the Koopa Kingdom, he went back down to the secret lab, and stood looking into the gigantic black cylinder in the centre of the room. This was it… he thought, he had given this one everything, he had had his own brain cells infused with this, he had gone out and found brain cells from every villain he recalled and had added their DNA to this one. Now, he just needed to wait, tomorrow morning, he would announce the plan to release his ultimate weapon onto the Mushroom Kingdom. That night, he went to bed very excited, the plan was getting so good he could barely sleep! Then, at one point, he realised that he was thirsty and went down to the kitchen for a glass of blood juice. Rain lashed against the window, there was thunderstorm raging, and it looked like tomorrow's weather wasn't going to be very good... Along the way, he heard a loud bang from his throne room. Running along the corridor, he heard the bang again, from beside the throne, in the secret room! Tearing his throne from the wall, Bowser ran downstairs and found something he had not been expecting. The glass had cracked and all the computer screens in the room were flashing. "What's going on here?" yelled Bowser. "Sir, the weapon has awoken!" screamed the Goomba from before, "the temperature of the tank is increasing at an alarming rate! We must evacuate immediately or risk utter destruction!"

This was too much for Bowser to take in, until the entire room started shaking as though from an earthquake! Screaming, Bowser and the others ran out, remembering how he was supposed to act tough and everything, Bowser ran back in and saw that the glass tube had been broken! The shaking stopped and he started looking for his creation, but couldn't find it anywhere. Suddenly, he heard a hideous, inhuman (or in this case, in-Koopa) scream, and then a more Koopa scream split through the air! Running towards the scene, Bowser saw both Iggy and Wendy lying unconscious on the ground. A few Hammer bros that had come running towards the scene were staring at something in the window in horror. When Bowser looked, on the windowsill of the smashed window, a hideous black shape stood watching them, silhouetted against the lash of the thunderstorm outside. Its eyes were angry red slits and it was growling in an animalistic way. "W...What are… you w…waiting f…f…for?" stuttered Bowser to the Hammer Bros, "attack it already!"

One of the Hammer Bros stepped forward boldly and threw a Hammer at the shape. A minute later, the hammer disappeared in a flash of black flame. When the flames were extinguished, the hammer had been replaced with a small pile of ash. The Hammer Bros looked at Bowser in fear, and then looked back at the creature. Lightning struck somewhere close outside and the figure was lit for a moment, revealing a long, lolling tongue, mean razor sharp teeth, and claws that were sharp enough to put Giga Bowser himself to shame, and those eyes… oh they were worse if that was possible… those eyes were not normal, they were not just a little mad, like Iggy's eyes, but absolutely _insane_, they showed an enormous evil appetite that could not be stopped or filled, and a creature which would go almost anywhere and do anything to try and fill it.

The last thing Bowser heard that night was the otherworldly scream of his worst and biggest mistake.

All he had wanted to do was create an unstoppable weapon that couldn't be defeated by mere jumping, and he had succeeded.

…only too well…

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2: A Wedding to Remember!

It was raining.

That's right, Bowser hadn't attempted to gate-crash the wedding, and it was raining. They had originally planned to do the wedding outside, but now it was raining. All the Toads were now running around trying to get the wedding rearranged to take place inside the castle. Mario and Peach were sat in separate rooms, after all, the bride was not supposed to see the groom on the big day; it was the worst from of bad luck that anyone could think of.

Mario was sat on a stool, all dressed in his outfit for the wedding. Luigi sat beside him, encouraging him and telling him everything was going to be OK. Suddenly, Mario realised something: "have you got the wedding ring?"

Luigi shook his head and patted him on the back and said "Like I've said 50 times already, YES, I have the ring!"

Mario just looked more nervous at this and began trembling again.

Peach, in a different room, was going through the same case of nerves, said, "Is everything ready?"

Shaking her head, Daisy said: "everything's ready,"

"The guests are all here?"

"That's right"

"The cake is ready?"

"If it isn't, I'll walk around naked for the rest of the day,"

"I hope no one heard that…"

"Why?"

"Because there are some people who wouldn't mind seeing that!"

At this, Daisy and Peach burst out laughing.

Bowser awoke on the floor of his castle. It was still raining outside. He shook his head, and got up. He then realised two things, one, he had a huge headache! The second one was that his creation had escaped! With a loud groan, he started back to his bedroom. When he got there, he realised that today was the day of Mario's wedding! Groaning, he got out of bed and walked to the hangar. "Prepare the Koopa Clown Car!" yelled Bowser. The Koopas in the hangar immediately began running around, getting the Car ready as Bowser rubbed his head. Kind of a crummy day for flying, he thought, but, there was no tomorrow about this problem. Climbing into the car, he set off into the dull day towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

Several hours later, Bowser was flying over the border between the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdom, the scream from the night before split through the air. Bowser looked around in horror and spotted it. The black shape was sat on a tree in the forest on the border! The evil, demonic eyes were looking straight at Bowser, suddenly; it shot a black fireball straight at him, which hit the car, leaving a huge black mark. The car shook from the impact of the fireball and Bowser looked back after regaining control to glare at it. But the shape had disappeared! After looking around a bit more, Bowser continued his lengthy flight to the Mushroom Kingdom…

But this time, he wasn't aiming to gatecrash it…

This was it; Mario was waiting at the bottom of the aisle. All of his friends from his various adventures were there. Then, a Lakitu began playing on the organ, while another one with a camera zoomed over to the door.

The door opened and in came Peach with Birdo and Daisy as the Bride's Maids. Luigi was bets man, but both were staring at Peach.

She wore a white dress and a veil over her face. Her hair was hanging lose down her shoulders and she held a bouquet of white flowers. Peach walked slowly down the aisle, and when they got to the end, the Toad who was acting as priest began, "We are gathered here today…"

"STOP EVERYTHING!"

Everyone turned and, the doors were smashed open by Bowser! He walked in and fell to the ground, exhausted.

"M…Mario… something… went wrong…" said Bowser… and passed out.

3 years later…

"Man, we're STILL not married!" yelled Mario.

"All because Bowser told us that it was not the best time to get married," muttered Peach.

They were sat at a table in a bar. Bowser had warned them that something was out there, biding its time, and it had the power to beat Mario and cancel all wedding preparations!

"I should've seen through Bowser's plan the whole time," declared Mario, "he just wanted to gate-crash the wedding, and he used some imaginary monster to do it!"

"If that was an act, it was very realistic," said Daisy, "I had the whole of Sarasaland on red alert for a week, but nothing happened, apart from one of the Koopalings getting a bit big-headed, so we had to deflate him a bit."

"Me was angry at Bowser, Wedding was good, until Bowser made it bad," declared Yoshi.

"I think we should start planning the wedding first thing tomorrow," said Luigi.

"Yeah, I don't think anything too bad is going to happen," said Mario.

After the meal, they headed back up to the castle and settled down for a good night's sleep.

During the middle of the night, a Spiny entered the castle. This itself was a rare occurrence, since Spinies were relatives of Koopas and were therefore, not very welcome in the Mushroom Kingdom. But this one sneaked in. It sneaked into the kitchen and gobbled up some food. Then it went into the corridor and sneaked up some stairs. Eventually, it pulled out a small walkie-talkie and said "Red Bug to Papa, Red bug to Papa, come in Papa,"

"This is Papa here, what do you have to report?" said the voice on the other end.

"I'm in the third floor corridor, where am I supposed to go now?" whispered the Spiny.

"Hold on," said the voice, a moment later, it replied "good, everything is going smoothly, Pink Lady's room should be at the end of the corridor, on the right."

"Right," said the Spiny, "Papa, who is this Pink Lady anyway?"

"Just get into the room, you'll figure it out when you get there, is the potion still ok?"

"It is, I'm supposed to give it to Pink Lady and then get out of there?"

"You're supposed to bring her with you remember," said the voice.

"Affirmative, Red Bug out," said the Spiny, and began walking towards the end of the corridor.

When it got there, the Spiny looks left and right, there were doors at either side. It had forgotten which one it was looking for, so it looked in the left hand room.

Inside, the Spiny saw what it thought it searching for. A woman was in the bed, moving closer, he saw she had brown hair. This wasn't the description he remembered; maybe she had dyed her hair?

Regardless, the Spiny jumped onto her bed and made her drink the potion he had hidden in his shell. Suddenly, the castle shook like mad! The girl in bed sat up so suddenly that the Spiny was sent flying into the wall. There was an explosion and the castle shook again!

"What's going on in there?" yelled the walkie-talkie.

"I don't know!" screamed the Spiny.

Daisy overheard this and stood over the Spiny, "what do you mean?" she demanded then, suddenly, she began glowing and… shrinking?

"Bowser's Castle has declared an attack on the Mushroom Kingdom!" yelled Toadsworth as he toddled down the hall.

"Did you get that?" said the Spiny into the walkie-talkie.

"I did, Red Bug, grab the girl and then get out of the castle, I'll take care of Bowser's Castle!" commanded the voice. The Spiny nodded, put his walkie-talkie away and looked back to Daisy (whom he still thought was Peach), she had disappeared and, in her place, there was a yellow Spiny Egg.

Excellent, thought the Spiny. He grabbed the egg and jumped out of the window into the bushes. He looked out and saw the terrifying form of Bowser's Castle floating above Toadstool's Castle! Suddenly, Bowser's Castle began floating away… Something had stopped it from attacking!

Inside the castle, Bowser had been eagerly awaiting this attack. Steal Peach and then marry her, while the Mario Bros were kept busy in the castle! Suddenly, the castle started shuddering. "What's going on?" yelled Bowser into a walkie-talkie that was attached to his wrist. "We don't know! Some kind of invisible force has begun to push the castle back towards the Koopa Kingdom!" yelled another voice.

"Aaargh! What could be ruining my most brilliant plan yet? Cackletta was defeated; King Boo has no real physical strength… Who could it be?" roared Bowser, "Send in the Ninjis and tell them to grab Peach, but in the meantime, increase the engine power to full!"

"Will do," said the voice.

Peach was stood at her window, watching as Bob-ombs and Bullet Bills were swapped between the castles. Suddenly, from behind her, she was grabbed by some short, purple, star shaped men, the Ninji. She was gagged, bound and carried off by three Ninji. Mario came rushing up the stairs to her room only moments too late! Swearing, he set off towards Bowser's castle. As he went passed Daisy's room he leaned in to check that she was OK. When he saw that she was gone too, he was absolutely seething. He ran off to Bowser's castle (which at this point is being pushed back by an invisible force) and grabbed Luigi along the way.

At the side of the river, the Spiny breathed hard, trying to get his breath back, Spinies were not made for swimming… he thought to himself, as he stood by the yellow egg.

He rolled the egg into the forest and came to a clearing. He sat on a tree stump and listened to the muffled cries from inside the yellow egg. He should be here any minute now, thought the Spiny, he's going to be so pleased… I can't wait!

Suddenly, a black shape entered the clearing. It was savouring its moment of victory. "You have done well!" he said, "Now, the pink lady will be able to answer some questions for me!"

He came closer to the Spiny, and in doing so, came out into the moonlight. His face was that of Bowser, but that is where the similarities ended. His teeth were sparkling white, and razor sharp, his arms were quite long, unlike Bowser's who had very short arms, these arms came down to his waist and ended in wicked claws. His horns were much longer then Bowser's too, about twice the size, his tail was slightly longer and thrashed like a cat's when he was angered, his chest, unlike Bowser's was blue, as was his shell, although his skin had a light-green tinge to it. The spikes on his shell were roughly the same size as Bowser's. Although I say his face was of Bowser, his tongue was long and fell out of his mouth when he had finished talking and his eyes were of pure madness, there was nothing that even resembled sane thought in those eyes, merely the look of someone who was just itching to go on a shotgun rampage.

"Now," he said, "after I find out _what_ pink lady knows, I'll be able to resume my plans… Stage 2 will commence, and then… I shall defeat Mario, showing that I AM THE STRONGEST!" he let the sentence hang, as if daring the world to question him, then he let out a growl and continued; "afterwards, I will move out of Bowser's shadow into the light of full-blown individuality, finally filling my biggest goal!" his eyes went wild, "Then, the world will _cower_ at my knees and then neither good nor evil will prevail, for madness will have its day, and the poor world of Plit is going to crumble into a thousand and one pieces, and then, I win!" he pulled out a remote, pressed a button and leapt into the Spiny Copter that appeared, grabbed the Spiny and the yellow Spiny Egg and flew up into the horizon and yelled; "I will finally gain recognition, I will be out of my creator's shadow, I will destroy Plit, no more Super Mario Bros, no more Bowser, no more Mushroom Kingdom, no more no more anything, the Mario bros will lose, Bowser will lose, and then **THE CRAZY BOWSER WILL WIN**!"

He then sped back to his Fortress, where his Queen and his plan was waiting, letting out an inhuman scream on the way…

End of Chapter 2…

Part 3

Castles and Koopas

Mario arrived in the Throne Room of the castle, where Bowser sat on his throne. He stood up and walked forward towards Mario, Luigi and Yoshi (Birdo is a heavy sleeper) and showed off the might of his flamebreath and then…

"Where are they?" shouted Mario.

"Peach is currently in the dungeons, but I think you're not going to get there in time," said Bowser happily.

"Why is that?" said Luigi.

"Because, this time, I'm not going allow anything to topple in either guys favour!" said Bowser, pulling on a lever. A vertical barred cage sprang up around Mario and Bowser, separating Mario from Luigi and Yoshi.

"Now, I'm doing thing fair and square, we're only allowed to use our physical abilities against each other, no Fire Flowers, no Koopa Troop, no friends, no kids, no nothing! Now, I'm going to beat you using my own bare claws!"

Mario, setting his hat on straight, leaped at Bowser.

CRACK!

A flash of lightning, the storm was getting worse. The shape floated through the air until it reached a very large gloomy fortress. The drawbridge lowered very slowly, with a creak that echoed throughout the night, though it was barely audible through the thunder. As he floated in, the drawbridge drew back up; it floated past a Magmite in a wheel that operated the drawbridge. As it came into a very dark garage, a tall shape with a glowing sphere was awaiting it. As the lights slowly glowed on, the Crazy Bowser leaped out of his copter, holding both the Spiny and the Spiny Egg. He set the Spiny down, who scuttled away. He walked towards the now dimly lit figure. The figure was… human, but no, not quite…

The girl had blue hair and had large scaly, blue wings. She had a blue tinge to her skin that contrasted very well with her green eyes. She was holding a pale blue crystal ball and her scaly tail was swinging on the ground very lightly. She had a small circlet of gold on her head, with a single red jewel. She watched him climb out of the red, spike lined vehicle and stride towards her. "We have her," he said simply, and she nodded, her emerald green eyes flashing ominously. Taking long strides behind him, she followed him into their own Throne Room. He put the Spiny Egg in the middle of the room and they stood back. He pulled out a small control and pointed the antenna towards the egg. As soon as he pressed the button, a tiny dart shot out and hit the egg, causing it to fall apart instantly. Out of the egg popped a yellow shelled Spiny with brown spikes. The Spiny blinked for a minute and looked around, and then it noticed Crazy Bowser and the girl stood watching her. Squeaking, the Spiny took off, or, at least, it _tried_ to. It ran straight into a door and stopped. It looked at Crazy and stood, shaking like mad. "Welcome to the Spiny Kingdom!" said Crazy.

Bowser and Mario were very evenly matched, Bowser's Shell prevented Mario from getting him from behind, and his flamebreath kept Mario moving. Mario was constantly moving and jumping, dodging both flames and spikes but unable to actually get to Bowser himself. Luigi looked worried, Mario was good, but even he would be getting out of breath before too much longer.

The Spiny squeaked: "Who are you, where am I?"

"You are in Crazy Bowser's Fortress!" cried Crazy Bowser.

"Crazy Bowser? But I thought there was only one Bowser!" said the Spiny.

"I am a super-powered clone of Bowser," said Crazy, "I came here to the Spiny Kingdom after their King and Queen died with no heir, so, they had to decide on a King and Queen, do you know how the Spinies choose their rulers?"

The Spiny shook her head.

"The Spinies haven't been known for their intellect, so they had to pick the easiest way they knew how, they had a tournament. When I discovered this information, I entered and won, easily. I was now the King, but there was still one problem, there was no Queen, so I had to find a Queen," said Crazy, "and that's where Krystal here comes in," the last bit he said, motioning towards the blue girl.

"Yes," said Krystal, "I am also a clone. I was created by Crazy. It took him over a year to find the DNA required to clone me. I was created from the DNA of a Bahamutt and a human."

"Why those two?" asked the Spiny.

"I wished for someone both powerful, yet intelligent," said Crazy.

"I was the result of his desire to have another with which to share all his secrets," said Krystal, "something unusual happened though."

"One day," said Crazy, "something strange happened. She gained the ability to harness then power of a Crystal ball in order to see events that are happening over a large distance away. She still had the ability to use the Iron maiden, like Bahamutt. However, she also gained the ability to breath fire, as I got some of my own cells to be there too, which is another reason she turned blue."

"But one thing troubled me, I had dreams…" muttered Crazy, "about fighting… red and green figures… endlessly… and the only reason they were fighting me was for the sake of a Pink Lady. This Pink Lady was recognised by several of my subjects as Princess Peach. Which is where you come in," his eyes gleamed as he said, "Now, Princess Peach, you will answer some of my questions so that I may sleep soundly, and after my first ever night of proper sleep, the world will end!"

"But I'm NOT Princess Peach!" squeaked the yellow Spiny, "I'm Daisy of Sarasalaland!"

Crazy Bowser looked at her for a moment, suspicious, and then he turned to Krystal, "is this true?"

Krystal closed those jade green eyes for a moment and concentrated, "yes," she answered after what had seemed like forever, "This is indeed Princess Daisy, you're troop failed, and they captured the wrong Princess!"

Crazy just stood their, jaw on the floor, he daren't tell her that…

"I know; you only sent ONE SPINY, when I quite clearly said THREE!" said Krystal, becoming very angry, "I told you, "One Spiny on his own will mess this mission up, three will be able to do the job much easier" but did you listen? NO! You had to do it your own way!" she stopped and sighed deeply, "if you're plan is to become successful, we must take EVERY precaution to ensure neither Bowser, or the Mario Brothers discovers what is going to happen, they will not notice the disappearance too quickly, but eventually, they will ask for her, only to find that she is here! That was going to happen anyway, but I suppose that it couldn't have been prevented," she sighed again, "you wish to become powerful, yet you constantly make it easy for you're enemies to catch up with you, how do we catch Princess Peach now if she's in Bowser's Castle?"

"How did you know she was in Bowser's Castle?" said Bowser, awestruck.

"I was watching you're Spiny, and Bowser had launched a full-scale attack on Peach's castle, it was kind of inevitable!" she said dismissively, then she grew stern again, "well, how are we to capture her?"

"Hold on," said Crazy, "why do we fear the Mario brothers and Bowser again? I surpass them in every way!"

"It's true that Bowser is unable to match your strength," said Krystal, as though she had been through this a thousand and one times, "But the Mario Brothers have always beaten Bowser before, there is no reason for them to not be able to beat you!"

"Right, but-"

"But nothing!" cried Krystal, "and Bowser created you, he knows your strengths and weaknesses!"

"Ok, ok," said Crazy, "How's about I get them to come here?"

"And what will that avail us?" said Krystal, "did you not hear what I just said, or are you truly crazy?"

"I'm crazy," said Crazy, "and, I think that we can work this problem into an advantage,"

"How is that?" said Krystal.

"You'll see," said Crazy…

Bowser leapt back to avoid the Super Jump Punch and tried a Koopa Claw, but Mario jumped on the claw to avoid it. Mario kicked Bowser in the face and sent him flying into the cage wall. Bowser was badly injured; he wasn't going to win…

"HALT" demanded a voice.

Bowser, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi looked startled for a minute and looked around to find the source of the voice.

Then, a screen appeared; on the screen was a shadowy figure, surrounded by mist.

"You seem to have what I'm looking for," said the figure, "bring Princess Peach to the Spiny Kingdom! I have many questions for her! And if you don't, Daisy here gets turned into Spiny Stew!"

The figure gestured behind him where a yellow Spiny was hanging upside down over a tub of boiling water!

"How do we know that that's Daisy and not some regular Spiny?" said Mario.

"Quite simple," said the figure, pulling out a remote it tapped a button, lowering the Spiny towards the pot.

"Guys! Help me! This guy's crazy!" yelled the Spiny

"This is Daisy, and if you don't come and collect, she'll find out what it's like to be an ingredient!" said the figure.

"Who are you?" shouted Bowser angrily.

"Don't you recognise you're own creation?" said the figure, a spotlight came on and there he stood, like Bowser but madder, "I am Crazy Bowser!" yelled the deranged Koopa Clone.

"Where are you?" growled Bowser.

"Just head to the Spiny Kingdom," rumbled Crazy Bowser's voice, "I'm in my fortress, you can't miss it!"

The screen finished. Thinking fast, Bowser decided that they would take the biggest Doomship they had and fly straight there. He had considered taking over the Spiny Kingdom before, but it wouldn't have gained him anything…

"I suppose we had better get going," said Mario.

"What are you talking about?" said Bowser, "we're all going!"

"Why?" said Mario.

"I created that monster, I want to see him un-created!" said Bowser.

"How do we get to the Spiny Kingdom?" mused Luigi.

"I'll land Bowser's Castle back in the Koopa Kingdom, and then we'll take my Doomship to the Spiny Kingdom, which is to the North," said Bowser, "We'll take Peach along with us, to ensure we know where she is!"

"Fair enough," said Luigi.

Turning away from the Crystal Ball, Crazy said to Krystal, "Ok, they are on their way!"

"I have to ask, what was the point in luring them here? Why not just send a few more Spinies to kidnap her?" exclaimed Krystal.

"I'm bored with being sneaky," said Crazy, "besides; I've decided I want a few witnesses to the end of the world!"

Shaking her head, Krystal just went to sit on the throne, while Crazy removed Daisy from her position and hung her from the ceiling above a platform.

"Now, we'll wait" said Crazy.

And so they did…

"You're ugliness," said a Koopatrol, "we are about to cross the borderline between the Mushroom and Spiny Kingdoms, we are preparing for the assault on Crazy Bowser's Fortress!"

"Excellent, have Peach brought up here, we're going to need her for this," said Bowser.

The Koopatrol ran off and Bowser looked at Mario, Luigi and Yoshi, they had just flown a temporary flag of truce, and then, Bowser would kidnap Peach again at the last minute and leave before Mario knew what had hit him!

"What I suggest we do is, me and Bowser will head for Crazy Bowser's main room, Luigi, you and Yoshi, storm the castle and look for Daisy!" said Mario.

"Oh no, we're all going to Crazy Bowser's room," said Luigi.

"Fine," said Bowser, "apparently its safety in numbers too, so we'll take Peach with us into the castle, to ensure she isn't kidnapped again! Besides, Peach is what he is after, so we had better keep her where we can see her, so she doesn't get kidnapped and held hostage."

This was agreed, as Bowser had told them about his creation, and that it was extremely powerful, so they had to wait until they were there, to see how it unfolded…

End of Part 3…

Part 4

Manners are Important!

They finally arrived at Crazy's Castle. Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Luigi and Bowser got down and walked up to the drawbridge over the moat.

There was a sign clearly saying: "Please do not enter without my permission, Thank You, Crazy Bowser"

Bowser and the gang began wondering on how to get into the castle, when the drawbridge began to lower with a loud creak. They walked across it after it had lowered, painfully aware of the Megasmilax watching them from the moat…

"Ha, so the fools have come, and have brought Peach along with them," muttered Crazy to Krystal as they watched them enter the Fortress.

"Something about this feels wrong, somehow," said Krystal.

"Nonsense," said Crazy, "I might be an insane super-villain hell-bent on destroying everything that exists, but I feel that I play fair!"

"Are you going to let them make their own ways up here, or what?" asked Krystal.

"I'm going to make them surrender, I tried to be polite with my sign, but they obviously ignored it, so I am going to teach them a lesson they will never forget!" cried Crazy.

They walked down a dimly lit hallway when suddenly the lights came on.

After they readjusted their eyes, they saw the hideous form of Crazy Bowser stood before them.

"Didn't you see my sign?" he said, "I guess then you need a lesson in manners! And here's lesson number one!" as he said this, he leaped over Bowser, Luigi, Mario, Yoshi and Peach to land behind them, Peach was at the back of the group, and so was now very close to him.

"It's rude to drop in unannounced unless it's to pay a small visit! So I suggest you try this patented Mini-Mario laser, on for size!" he cried, pulling out a small red gun and shooting it at Peach. Peach began to shrink, until she was no more then an inch high.

Crazy Bowser scooped up Peach into a jar and held her out for them to see.

"Now, surrender, or watch as I turn your Princess into a pile of ashes!" he declared.

Bowser, and the others, seeing no way out of this, agreed reluctantly. Crazy pressed a button on the wall, and Bowser, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were bounced towards the Throne Room on a huge spring.

"That made my day," he said.

When Mario woke up, he could hear voices arguing.

"Was that even necessary?" cried a female voice.

"I wasn't taking any chances, the plan is just about to be completed!" cried Crazy Bowser.

"Still, they had surrendered!" said the voice again.

"Ah, but they would have attacked me the moment I turned my back, you can't assume anything these days!" cried Crazy.

Mario opened his eyes and saw Crazy Bowser and a girl with blue skin talking to him. He looked and saw he was chained to the wall by his arms and legs, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser and Daisy (who is now back to normal) were there as well, however, Bowser was wearing a mussel on his face and so was Yoshi. He definitely isn't taking any chances, thought Mario.

Noticing they were awake, Krystal motioned to Crazy, who turned to them and spoke:

"Welcome, all, this is Crazy Bowser's Fortress! As Daisy will explain to you, I am Bowser's super-powered clone! I am now almost ready to finish the plan! All I need now; is this!" as he said this, he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The ground began to shake, and a HUGE laser cannon emerged from the floor, and was aimed straight down the hole it had appeared from.

"This is my plan," he said, "in the centre of Plit, there is a source of tremendous power, this is the very centre of Plit, the furthest you can dig before you start coming up the other side. Unlike other planets, this one's core is surprisingly cool. Because of this, I was able to drill down into the centre of Plit. This is where that energy source is. I have discovered that if you were to shoot a great enough power down, there would then be enough energy to annihilate an entire universe, and a thousand others besides. There was only one place I could get energy that powerful, you have been to Final Destination, have you not?"

Mario nodded his head, how could he forget? He and the other Smash Champions had made their way there, only to fight the best fighters in the galaxy, Master Hand and his evil alter-ego Crazy Hand. After they had been defeated, Master Hand was so annoyed that he got a Bowser Trophy and gave it much more power in order to make into the ultimate fighter: Giga Bowser. Only Jigglypuff had been able to stand up to that, and that had been the end of it!

"Well, there is an orb underneath the stage that Master Hand used to give Giga Bowser his power," said Crazy, "it is known as the Chaos Orb, and it is the only orb which contains pure Chaos. Chaos energy is virtually unlimited, and this energy will be more then enough to destroy everything ever created!"

Bowser, realising what he'd just said, cried out (in a bit of a muffled voice): "But there is no one strong enough to remove that orb without getting a huge amount of pain, and even death!"

"Ah," said Crazy, "you give yourself too little credit, Bowser. When you cloned yourself, you did not seem to realise exactly how strong I would become, fortunately, there was one person that could remove the orb, and that would be…"

Crazy Bowser held out the accursed Orb that was Final Destination's source of power, and held it above his head…

"…me" he finished, then he roared and said, "Now, you will see thy doom, this orb is to be your end! But before I finish the millennium long story of Plit, I'm going to show you exactly how big your greatest mistake was!"

Crazy's grip on the orb tightened, and it crackled with electricity. The electricity spread down his arm, causing him to grow bigger, still with the tongue, more lethal, and more powerful until…

"I am no longer your clone," roared the abomination, "I am now the ultimate power, I am now; Giga Crazy Bowser! And now, the world will end!"

Letting out an inhuman scream, Giga Crazy Bowser turned to the laser, and inserted the Orb and pressed a button, a computerised voice began:

"Apocalypse Cannon charging…" it said, "Laser charged at 5 and charging…"

Giga Crazy Bowser let out a hideous inhuman scream and…

End of Part 4!

FINAL PART

The Apocalypse

"Laser charging, 5" said the motorized voice.

Giga Crazy Bowser let out an inhuman scream again.

"Now, Mario Bros, the second this laser fires, you will be beaten!" he cried.

"You didn't beat me," said Mario.

"WHAT?" snarled Crazy Bowser.

"You're a coward. All your life, you've been running and hiding, you ran from Bowser, you fled to the Spiny Kingdom after attacking him, you've built a huge fortress to hide in, and now, you're using a laser to win things for you, you're weak, and," Mario took a breath, "you're a coward!"

"I AM NO COWARD!" yelled Giga Crazy Bowser.

"Prove it; by fighting me in a one-on-one fight," said Mario, "if you're so powerful, what have you got to lose?"

"Laser charged 10" said the voice again.

"FINE!" said Crazy Bowser, he pushed a button on the remote, crushing it under his finger. The chains connecting Mario to the wall unfastened themselves.

"Crazy, don't do it!" cried Krystal, "this is bad, you must not fight him!"

"Why?" said Crazy, "Why should I turn my back? This is a challenge, and I'm going to face it head on! Now!"

Crazy bowed to Mario, Mario, feeling obliged, did the same, and then they got into their fighting positions. They circled each other, waiting for the first move, then-

"Corona Flash blast!" yelled Crazy as he blasted Mario.

Mario jumped out of the way, and then gave him a Super Jump Punch!

Crazy flew against the wall shaking up the whole room, "laser charged 17.5"

He came back with a Vorpal Punch, causing Mario to go through the wall into the corridor. Crazy leapt after him and threw him back into the room. After leaping back in, he snarled and leapt around Mario, making taunting movements as Mario staggered around, confused at the rate at which Crazy was moving. Crazy taunted him, and then head butted him against the wall. Tears were streaming down Peach's eyes. Mario, thinking fast, dodged the next move and pulled out a Starman he had been saving for just this kind of situation. It glowed around him, and he began glowing golden, as the Star's invincibility took effect.

Noticing this, Crazy laughed. He ran at Mario and shoulder dashed him into the wall, Wario style. Mario, laid on the floor, was still glowing, even as Crazy Body Slammed him. Looking smug as he sat upon the squashed Mario, he suddenly began shaking, as the yellow glow filled the room, he was suddenly flung across to the other side of the room, head first. And Mario stood there, glowing like a new-born star. He leapt at Crazy, picked him up and began swinging him around by the tail; Bowser cringed, it was reminiscent of the same move he had pulled on Bowser in the Dark World. Crazy was flung to the other side of the room. "Laser charged 25"

Crazy got back up, he might be about to lose the fight, but he wasn't about to give up, there was a fire burning in his eyes. The kind that tells of when a person is enjoying a fight and getting ready for some more, regardless of the outcome…

"No Crazy! Stop!" cried Krystal, "I don't want to see you get hurt!"

BAM

The next minute Krystal was on the floor, a piece of roofing had hit her on the head, rendering her unconscious, Crazy looked at her, and lost control, completely. His eyes went insane, with rings of colour coming from the pupils, he ran at Mario, who had now lost his Star Power, and roared, as he began fighting out of pure fury. His claws crackled with dark energy as he slashed and punched at Mario, who didn't even fake taking the hits. Eventually, he lost the will to be angry, and smacked Mario, who rolled on the floor like a discarded rag-doll.

He turned back to the laser, 48 charged, there was now nothing left to do but wait…

"I can't believe you!" cried Peach.

"Do not begin telling me about your problems," said Crazy.

"You attack Mario because your friend got knocked out, even though it was because you were plotting to destroy everything!" said Peach, tears streaming down her cheeks again, "you probably don't even care now about what happens to Krystal!"

"Never say that," said Crazy, "I will always care about what happens to her, in the same way Mario cares about what happens to you!"

"But I don't want to blow the world up," said Mario, "Peach means too much to me to be worth losing!"

"I do not wish to lose her," said Crazy.

"But what you are doing is wrong, if you destroy everything, you lose everything, her included!" said Mario.

"Are you trying to say," said Crazy, "that I care more for endless destruction, then I do for the only friend I have on the whole of Plit?"

"That's what it looks like," said Peach, "and you're obviously not a very good friend if you're going to destroy her along with everything else!"

"Laser charged 55"

Looking from Peach, to Krystal, then to Mario, he was turning the situation over in his head, viewing it from every angle possible. He wanted her to be happy, destroying everything would make her unhappy, she'd never objected to the plan in the first place, he would be killing her as well as himself, didn't that make it even? Did she _want_ to die, under the circumstances, did he want to die?

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life, like Bowser, but his was reversible at least, you'll never be able to repent for this great a sin," said Peach, "if you want to be better then Bowser, do something that makes you better, not worse!"

She was right, Crazy now realised it, he wanted to see Krystal happy, he wanted to see the sunset again, and, while he thought, memories came floating into his head…

Krystal and him eating some food, it had been to celebrate his Spiny Kingdom take over…

Opening presents at Christmas, last year he had received a pair of socks…

Chocolate at Easter, he had never been able to sit still afterwards for a month…

Fireworks, always very nice, although they can be dangerous…

Fond memories, he realised, better then the ones he had had received from Bowser, and this made him better, so he wanted more, and to do that…

"You are free to go," said Crazy.

"Laser charged at 75" said the voice.

Crazy blasted the chains lose with his flamebreath.

"You'll have to make your own way out," he said.

"No problem," said Luigi.

"Oh, and do me a favour," said Giga Crazy Bowser, motioning towards Krystal, "take her with you, make sure she's safe, and tell her I'm sorry, for causing her trouble. Do not blame her, she really never liked the plan in the first place, but I'd made her a deal, and she had gone along with it, so please do not convict her."

"Laser charged 80"

"Get as far away from here as you can," said Crazy.

Luigi grabbed Krystal, and the friends (and Bowser) ran towards the exit. Crazy turned towards the laser…

"Time to correct my mistake…" he muttered, as he walked towards it…

The entire Fortress was shaking from the magnitude of the laser. Crazy had not expected to need a castle after his plan had worked, so he could make the laser as powerful as possible.

Mario and the others ran down a corridor.

"How do we find our way out?" asked Daisy.

"How should I know?" said Bowser.

A Buster Beetle that was escaping ran past them, nodding to each other they followed him towards the drawbridge. Krystal was still unconscious.

Outside, they raced towards the Doomship, once there; the engines started whirring up, and the Mario gang made their way up to the upper deck.

Inside, Crazy reached out a claw and grabbed the Orb inside the laser. There was a tremendous shock of electricity and he was thrown back a couple of feet.

"Gr, this is going to be tougher then I thought," he thought, "if I can't stop it firing, I can at least make it fire the wrong way…"

And, grabbing the butt-end of the laser, he began trying to pull the laser down towards the hole, so it was pointing directly up.

"Laser charged, 95" said the voice, through the noise of the quake.

The laser was only half-way!

"Krystal, this one is for you," he thought, and pulled on the laser as hard as he could, using every bit of energy he could spare…

As the Doomship began floating away, Krystal sat up suddenly; making Luigi wet himself as he was watching her. She ran to the side of the Doomship and looked at the Fortress that had once been her home.

"Did he have anything to say to me?" she muttered.

"He said he was sorry, for dragging you into it," said Peach, just as quietly.

Suddenly, a dark orb was shot straight out of the roof, making a perfect O in the roof. It zoomed into space, where it would no longer cause harm. For a moment, everything froze, and then suddenly, with a loud rumbling, which rivaled the earthquake, the Fortress began collapsing…

"NO!" cried Krystal.

Within fifteen seconds, the entire Fortress was nothing more but a pile of bricks!

"I have to find him!" she cried, opening her wings and flying away.

"But, there is no chance of him surviving!" cried Luigi.

"He must survive!" she cried, "He has to!"

"No," said Bowser.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"He used most of his energy to stop the laser, I doubt if there is anything left of him…" said Bowser, sadly.

"No, that can't be true," said Krystal, tears streaming down her eyes, "we've been through so much… I will find him, I must find him!"

And, without further ado, she turned and flew towards the rubble, on what everyone knew to be a hopeless quest, but deep in her heart, she knew she wouldn't give up…

The Doomship floated away, all had been saved. Crazy Bowser had been defeated, Bowser wouldn't try anything for a week or two now, Cackletta was dead, King boo was playing Darts with Petey Piranha, Birdo was… still asleep, and the Golden Diva had been defeated (for those who are unaware, Wario Land 4 took place near the end of Mario & Luigi, but before Wario World or any of the Wario Ware games!).

However, as it flew away, Daisy could've sworn she heard a faint, inhuman scream…

The End...


End file.
